inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Jubilee!!!
Hiya guys! Well, it's the Diamond Jubilee Half Term, and me and Mika-hime wanna celebrate! Mika's mum refused to let us have a party, so we're throwing a fanfic-party instead!!! It's gonna be pretty hyper and random, so beware! Also, there'll possibly be some bad language, make-out scenes etc., Characters Loretta Kyandi Tatsuko Natsuka Nathan Akuji Aiden Eliza IE Cast IEGO Cast IEGOCS Cast Choko Flo Livi Angel Party Time~ Loretta: Ya, people~!! Kyandi: Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Diamond Jubilee Celebraaaaaation~!! Fidio: What the f***'s a 'celebraaaaaaation'? Kyandi: It's ya mom! Fidio: What?! Kyandi: *Facepalm* Nevermind Loretta: Can we get to the party? Kyandi: Yup, but first we need everyone to arrive... Natsuka & Tatsuko: *Jump through the window* Loretta: Well there's Tatsy-boo and Natsu-chan ^^' Akuji & Aiden: *Smash through the wall* Loretta: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND BREAKING MY HOUSE?!?! Akuji: Umm, sorry~? Aiden: Sorry, Lore-chan~ Loretta: *Sigh* I guess I won't kill you guys...yet Aiden & Akuji: Meep... Kyandi: Umm, moving on~ Eliza: *Walks in through the door normally* Loretta: THANK YOU!!!! Eliza: *Sweatdrop* Umm...you're welcome? Loretta: Um, sorry about that~ Choko & Nathan: *Appear out of nowhere* All: O.O Kyandi: I'm not even gonna ask... Flo, Livi & Angel: *Crawl in through the catflap* Loretta: Since when did I have a catflap...? I don't even have a cat!! Kyandi: Yes you do, you have two- Loretta: Not the point! Akuji: Can we just start the party? Aiden: You mean PAAART-AAHH!! Akuji: No. Kyandi: *Sweatdrop* Fudou: So, are we gonna sing God Save the Queen, or something? Loretta: Hell no! Do you have no experience of my parties?! Kyandi: I do. And it took 3 months to clean up the mess from your last party Loretta: ^^' To be fair it was the FB topic for about 2 months~ Kyandi: That's because you were dressed as a lolita-cat, the garden almost set on fire, and your neighbour Fiona called the cops 3 times Loretta: Good times, good times... All: ^^' Tsurugi: Can we just start this so I can leave? Kyandi: You won't be leaving till this series is done! Fudou: S-series? Loretta: Yup~ You'll be trapped in my house till the entire series is finished~! Fudou: NOOOOOOO!!! Loretta: Read it and weep, Mothafucka Fudou: T_T Aiden: Anyway, let's get it started in here~!! Kyandi: Let's start with singing!! Burn: Oh God, I don't think I can live through Kesha again... Loretta: You won't have to~ You'll have to live through Nicki Minaj instead~! Burn: NOOOO!! Kyandi: Me and Lorrie are gonna sing Starships~!! Flo: *Plays music on Lorrie's laptop* (Rap) Loretta: Let’s go to the beach, each! Let’s go get away! They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink! Found the Bud Light Bad bitches like me are hard to come by! The Patron own, Let’s go get it on! The zone, own Yes, I’m in the zone! Is it 2, 3? Leave a good tip, I’mma blow my money And I don’t give a shit! (End of rap) I’m on the floor, floor – I love to dance!! So give me more, more! Till I can’t stand! Get on the floor, floor Like it’s your last chance! If you want more, more Then here I am! Starships! Were meant to fly! Hands up! And touch the sky! Can’t stop! Cuz we’re so high! Let’s do this one more time! Starships! Were meant to fly! Hands up! And touch the sky! Can’t stop! Cuz we’re so high! Let’s do this one last time... Can’t stop – We’re higher than a motherfucker! Instrumental We’re higher than a motherfucker! Instrumental We’re higher than a motherfucker! Jump in my hoopty-hoopty-hoop! I own that! I ain’t paying my rent this month! I owe that! But fuck who you want, and fuck you you like! Just dance all life, no end in sight! Twinkle, twinkle little star... Now everybody, lemme hear you say Ray, ray, ray! Now go spend all your money, Cuz today payday!! And if you’re a G, You’re a G, G, G My name is Loretta, You can call me Lorrie! Get on the floor, floor! Like it’s your last chance! If you want more, more – Then her I am! Starships! Were meant to fly! Hands up! And touch the sky! Can’t stop! Cuz we’re so high! Let’s do this one more time! Starships! Were meant to fly! Hands up! And touch the sky! Let’s do this one last time... Can’t stop! We’re higher than a motherfucker! Instrumental We’re higher than a motherfucker! Instrumental We’re higher than a motherfucker! Starships! Were meant to fly! Hands up! And touch the sky! Can’t stop, cuz we’re so high! Let’s do this, one more time! Starships! Were meant to fly! Hands up! And touch the sky! Let’s do this one last time! Can’t stop! We’re higher than a motherfucker! Instrumental We’re higher than a motherfucker! Instrumental We’re higher than a motherfucker! and end Burn: *Holding his head* My eaaaaars... Kyandi: *Slaps him* Grow up! Burn: T_T Loretta: Well, what next? Endou: MILK AND COOKIE BREAK!! Loretta: Bagsie biggest cookies!!! *runs to the kitchen* Kyandi: Hey! No fair!! *runs into the kitchen* All: *Start a riot to get the cookies* (We're on break now~ *Eats a cookie* See you in the next chapter~) 私を撃つが、私は落ちません。私はチタンです。 13:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions